<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don't need your heart (just need your hands) by kinkywrists</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502007">don't need your heart (just need your hands)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywrists/pseuds/kinkywrists'>kinkywrists</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Frottage, Jerk-off Instruction, M/M, Miscommunication, ejaculation dysfunction, internalized heteronormativity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:56:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywrists/pseuds/kinkywrists</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t come.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan sputters, obviously not expecting that. His face runs through about twenty different emotions before settling on tentative concern, his lips pressing together and his brow furrowing.  “Uh-huh,” he says. “As in, as in <em>’come’</em> ‘come’?” He makes a little jerking off motion over his lap and, all of a sudden, Yibo wishes he hadn’t mentioned it and had just continued to suffer in silence.</p><p>“Yes, that kind of ‘come’!” Yibo hisses. “What other kind of ‘come’ is there!”</p><p>---</p><p>Yibo can't come. Xiao Zhan has some ideas on how to help with that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>736</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>don't need your heart (just need your hands)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Русский available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842414">don't need your heart (just need your hands)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pochtica/pseuds/pochtica">pochtica</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>another huggeee thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternitysky/pseuds/eternitysky">eternitysky</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/martialartist816">martitalartist816</a> for your invaluble input and help while i struggled to make 10k of yb jackin it sexy and make sense.</p><p>warnings for a little bit of internalised heteronormativity, references to heterosexual sex, and some comphet talk! yibo is a fool, what can i say.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wang Yibo is going to scream. And then quite possibly die.</p><p>He’s half under the sheets of his hotel bed, trying to make as little noise as possible as he strokes his hard cock in quick, jerky movements. He huffs out a breath through his nose as he tightens his grip, setting the pace that always gets him there, just slightly this side of too rough. This is the second time <em>today</em> that Yibo has tried to get off, and he’s feeling a little helpless as the steady rhythm of his hand does absolutely nothing towards getting him closer to the edge.</p><p>Maybe it’s because it’s too dry; he doesn’t want to use lube and risk Xiao Zhan overhearing the slick noises from the other side of the bedroom. That could be it — Yibo hasn’t jacked off dry for years, his body probably isn’t used to it. Or, maybe it’s Xiao Zhan’s sleeping presence, silent but looming in a way that makes it impossible not to notice, that is throwing him off. Either way, this is the tenth night in a row that Yibo has failed to come and he’s going absolutely insane.</p><p>All of this started last Monday when a switch in hotels meant that, instead of single rooms, everyone had to start sharing. This is fine with Yibo — a bedroom is for sleeping, so as long as he’s got a bed he’s happy — but he hadn't even considered it would be an issue in, well, <em>this</em> area. </p><p>It doesn’t help that Yibo just can’t stop thinking about Xiao Zhan when he’s trying to masturbate. </p><p>Oh, he’s tried not to. He’s conjured up the most filthy fantasies that his tired brain can come up with, thoughts of pretty girls on their knees, faceless bodies sprawled below him, wet and tight, backs arching and thighs spread. It takes barely anything at all to get him hard, that’s not the problem. It’s once he’s getting into it, teeth gritted and cock red and leaking against his fingers, that Xiao Zhan will snuffle in his sleep and Yibo will suddenly remember the way that Xiao Zhan had thrown his head back when he laughed earlier that day. Or, while staring at his own hand’s rhythmic movements, he’ll end up thinking about how much smaller Xiao Zhan’s hands are than his, and will picture them wrapped around his cock for a moment before realising what the fuck it is that he’s doing.</p><p>It’s hard to be with someone almost constantly and not think about them now and again, Yibo reasons during these times. And besides, he can’t even fully blame Xiao Zhan. There have definitely been at least a few times Yibo’s managed not to think of him at all, but even then he’d been left wanting, his hips jumping as he fucks his hand, feeling right there on the edge but never getting over that final leap.</p><p>Yibo should be fine with jacking off with other people in the room, he chides himself; you don’t spend your teenage years sharing rooms with four other boys and come away from that being picky about where you jerk off. He even usually comes in less than three minutes, has self-pleasure down to an art, but these past few days he’s been working himself for up to twenty minutes and still getting nowhere. </p><p>So, yes, it’s understandable that he’s getting a little frustrated, he thinks, as he thumbs at the swollen head of his cock, the pleasure making his hips roll and toes curl but not making him <em>come</em>.</p><p>Yibo sighs and lets go of his dick, leaving it bobbing in between his legs. Tonight he’s been trying for the past twenty-five minutes, and that has to be some kind of record, because after the first five minutes Yibo had felt like he was about to come and had increased his pace, hoping that tonight would be different, that he’ll finally come and be able to just stop thinking about it. Obviously not.</p><p>He huffs out a frustrated breath and flops onto his back, perhaps a little too noisily for a shared bedroom, but Xiao Zhan doesn’t make any sound from his side of the room. Fuck. Yibo’s cock is swollen and sensitive where it’s curved up towards his belly, but there’s nothing he can do about it, so he pulls up his boxers and resigns himself to another night of restless sleep.</p><p>---</p><p>The next time Yibo tries to jerk off is two days later, but the result is the same as before. He’d thought that maybe a day off would help, resisting even when desire simmered low in his belly as he got into bed the night before and into the shower this morning, but it’s to no avail.</p><p>On his back with his feet flat on the bed and his knees bent, Yibo’s glad that Xiao Zhan is such a sound sleeper because if he were to turn around and look at Yibo he’d instantly be able to see exactly what he’s doing. The idea of getting caught makes his cock jolt in his grip and he casts a quick glance over to Xiao Zhan’s side of the room. With the soft glow of the television screen, Yibo can make out the curve of Xiao Zhan’s body under the sheets and the dark of the back of his head on the pillow. Good. Yibo can accept that, in fantasy, he’s got a bit of an exhibitionist streak, but in real life, the last thing Yibo needs is to make sudden, humiliating eye-contact with Xiao Zhan just as he is finally able to come. </p><p>Yibo brings his hand to his mouth to lick across his palm and then goes back to his cock, palming over the head where it’s already a little wet with precome. He exhales loudly through his nose, shifting a little on the bed as he fucks up into his hand. The same weird, nervous feeling that has been stopping him from coming these past few days expands in his lower belly and Yibo wants to moan in misery.</p><p>Then Xiao Zhan makes a noise from his side of the room and Yibo freezes.</p><p>There’s a stretch of silence and every muscle in Yibo’s body goes taut as he listens for any sign of movement or Xiao Zhan waking up. Then his cock twitches in his grip and Yibo can’t help but give it another little stroke, his ears ringing with how hard he’s listening. There’s another little snuffling sound and Yibo pulls his hand back above the covers. He’s not going to risk being caught jacking off in a shared room with his co-star that he has to see every day.</p><p>It’s ridiculous. It’s irritating. It’s making Yibo so fucking horny that he can barely focus. At least he’s flying to Changsha in the morning, where, after recording Day Day Up and modelling for some new skin product that he doesn’t know the name of, he’ll be able to stopover in a hotel and rub one out before crashing for the night.</p><p>---</p><p>It’s when Yibo finds that he can’t even get off in the privacy of his hotel room, high pitched moans blaring from his phone’s speakers, his hand slathered in way too much lube, that he starts to worry that he maybe has a problem. </p><p>There are plenty of people out there who do not masturbate, he’s sure, but Wang Yibo is not one of them. He can’t help it, he just runs hot-blooded, and the lack of release is making him so cranky; he snapped at Zhangwei in the dressing room earlier, which was out of character enough that he was immediately confronted by Han-ge. Yibo had played it off as being overheated — which isn’t a lie, it is fucking hot — and Wang Han had accepted the excuse, clapped him on the shoulder and procured some chilled tea to ‘help him cool off’. It’s embarrassing, really, he feels like some kind of teenager who has no control of his body. He really doesn’t want to see a doctor about it, but he’s quickly running out of options.</p><p>He dreads flying back in the morning, to be bundled off of the plane and straight to Hengdian, back to his shared room, and back to the distracting presence of Xiao Zhan next to him. Yibo doesn’t do casual sex, but he’s starting to think he might have to just to clear his head. He then starts making a mental list of cast members who might be willing to sleep with him, no-strings-attached, who he also finds attractive. The list is pitifully short; Xuan Lu is probably the only one that would do it, but she has an irritating way of asking all the right questions and extracting information that Yibo doesn’t want to give, and then it’d become some sort of terrible <em>Yibo can’t come, I’ll help him out</em> pity sex. </p><p>Yibo lets out a loud groan into the silent room, the porn on his phone now finished, and prepares himself for a long week of work.</p><p>---</p><p>Popping a boner in the middle of filming, while Xiao Zhan is sprawled on his lap, is a low point in Yibo’s career, one that he does not wish to repeat. That’s it, this is the final straw. As soon as this scene is over he’s going to ask his assistant to book a doctor’s appointment for him because there’s no way he can continue working if he’s going to be turned on all the time. He thanks the gods for Lan Wangji’s heavy robes.</p><p>At the cry of “Cut!” from director Zheng, Yibo allows himself to relax from his upright sitting position, slumping back onto his hands with a sigh.</p><p>“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan starts, and fuck, please don’t say that he’s noticed. “Is that your dick digging into my shoulder?”</p><p>Yibo flounders for a few seconds, mouth working as he tries to work out the best approach. Lie and say Xiao Zhan is imagining things? Laugh about it and hope he’ll drop it? Everyone gets unwanted erections, he supposes… just not usually by this age.  </p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“Oh my god,” Xiao Zhan whispers loudly, his face breaking into a grin that promises evil. “Lao-Wang! At least buy me dinner before rubbing off on me!”</p><p>Yibo can feel the rush of blood to his ears and knows they’re turning red. He pinches Xiao Zhan’s side and he squeaks, still beaming. </p><p>“Zhan-ge, shut up,” Yibo grumbles, staring straight ahead. Xiao Zhan laughs and wiggles until there’s a conspicuous space between his body and Yibo’s dick. Yibo focuses on breathing through his nose.</p><p>It is a long day.</p><p>---</p><p>Finally, in the shared space of their hotel room, Yibo gives in and spills it all to Xiao Zhan. </p><p>“Ge, I need your advice on something.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan raises his eyebrows and fixes him with a grin, obviously revving up for some kind of stupid comment. “Oh, Wang-laoshi needs my help? I’m surely not worthy, there is nothing I can teach him, no area in which he has not achieved expertise!” Yibo rolls his eyes at the exaggerated praise and bares his teeth. Xiao Zhan just laughs, and Yibo fixes him with a pout and whines out ‘<em>ge, don’t be mean to me</em>’, followed by a little jab to Xiao Zhan’s ribs. Xiao Zhan squeaks and kicks out at Yibo, moving back to lean against the bedsheets. “Alright, fine. Shoot.”</p><p>And so Yibo shoots. </p><p>“I can’t come.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan sputters, obviously not expecting that. His face runs through about twenty different emotions before settling on tentative concern, his lips pressing together and his brow furrowing.  “Uh-huh,” he says. “As in, as in <em>’come’</em> ‘come’?” He makes a little jerking off motion over his lap and, all of a sudden, Yibo wishes he hadn’t mentioned it and had just continued to suffer in silence.</p><p>“Yes, that kind of ‘come’!” Yibo hisses. “What other kind of ‘come’ is there!”</p><p>“Is this what today was about?” Xiao Zhan asks. Yibo nods, pressing his lips together in a flat line. Xiao Zhan has already felt Yibo’s boner pressing up against him, so this shouldn’t be that much more embarrassing, but Yibo still feels a little vulnerable, undecided on whether to play it off like he’s unbothered or to be honest with how much it’s stressing him out.</p><p>Xiao Zhan weaves his fingers together and rests his chin on them, then gives Yibo a long appraising look. Yibo isn’t easily embarrassed, but, as the silence stretches on, he starts to wonder if maybe he’s overshared a little. Xiao Zhan is a man, though, and older than him, so he should have some sort of idea on how to improve Yibo’s situation. Plus, he’s the one who will take the brunt of Yibo’s foul mood if this continues. So, really, helping Yibo come is in Xiao Zhan’s best interest. This is what Yibo thinks, at least, as he forces himself to keep eye contact.</p><p>Eventually, Xiao Zhan sighs. “I suppose you do race into it.”</p><p>Yibo blinks. Then his eyebrows draw together as he realises that Xiao Zhan is <em>critiquing</em> him.</p><p>“What do you mean, ‘race into it’?” Yibo scoffs. “I don’t know about you, Zhan-ge, but I don’t exactly want to hold some marathon jerk-off session with my co-star in the same room as me!” The last bit comes out as a hiss and Xiao Zhan just raises his eyebrows at him.</p><p>“I’m just saying, you lack a certain… finesse.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan relaxes back onto the bed, his body language open and casual, not as if he’s telling Yibo that his masturbation technique is flawed. Yibo feels a little bit insulted at the insinuation; it’s a method tried and tested over many years, and it’s been working just fine, thank you very much.</p><p>“Look, you asked me for advice. I’ve been there,” Xiao Zhan continues. “You get into your head about it, it becomes a stress rather than a pleasure, and you can’t come. You’re frustrated, right?” </p><p>Yibo nods. ‘Frustrated’ is an understatement; he feels like he’s walking a tightrope between biting someone’s head off and just begging someone, anyone, to let him fuck them. Xiao Zhan saying he’s been there is reassuring. Hopefully, it means that his dick isn’t broken permanently. </p><p>“So the more you worry about it, the worse it’s gonna get. You need a distraction while you, uh, while you jack off.” Despite the authoritative tone, Xiao Zhan’s ears turn red as he speaks. Yibo’s glad that Xiao Zhan isn’t totally immune to the awkwardness of the situation, given that any of these ‘distractions’ will occur barely two metres away from him.</p><p>Yibo mulls it over for a moment. “What kind of distraction, like listening to music?” He’s not sure if listening to <em>A$AP Rocky</em> as he jerks off is going to help him come, but if Xiao Zhan says that it works, he’s willing to give it a try.</p><p>Xiao Zhan snorts and waves his hands quickly, grinning. “No, no, I meant a physical distraction. You know, touching your chest, your thighs?” His ears are positively glowing now, and Yibo almost wants to take pity on him and cut the conversation short, but Xiao Zhan <em>did</em> offer his help. “You can, um, pinch? Or stroke? I don’t really know what you’d… So, yeah. That.” Yibo has never seen Xiao Zhan — an incorrigible flirt who has said some of the most <em>filthy</em> things Wang Yibo has ever heard —  look so embarrassed.</p><p>“Huh,” Yibo says. He tries not to think about Xiao Zhan playing with his own nipples as he jerks off and fails miserably. Huh. “I feel like if I did that, you’d know what I was doing instantly, though.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan makes pointed eye contact, his mouth twitching downwards as he tries to school his expression. It’s a look that Yibo has gotten very familiar with. “Yibo, I’m afraid I already very much know what you’ve been doing at night. You’re not exactly quiet.”</p><p>Yibo laughs, and Xiao Zhan’s mouth twitches again until he too is grinning.</p><p>“I should be a pro by now after all that time spent sleeping with the guys,” Yibo jokes, and Xiao Zhan makes a little urgent noise, eyes round. Yibo swipes at him with one hand, knocking his shoulder. “Not like that, god! Who do you think I am?” Xiao Zhan pointedly doesn’t respond, and Yibo hits him on the thigh, a satisfying <em>slap</em> following the attack.</p><p>Yibo then lets out a wounded moan, and covers his face with his hands. “I can’t believe I’m having such a problem with this Zhan-ge. I’ve lost my touch!” He didn’t think that it was possible to lose your skill at masturbation, but he’s apparently got Xiao Zhan instructing him on how to jack off, so at this point, anything seems possible. Yibo quickly steers his mind away from that particular path. “Okay, alright. So you’re saying all I need to do is not focus on my dick? Easy. I can do that no problem.” </p><p>Just the thought of possibly being able to come tonight has a little sliver of arousal pooling low in his belly, and Yibo tries his best to shut it down before Xiao Zhan can tell how desperate he is for it.</p><p>Yibo stands and stretches his arms above his head, hoping that he looks casual and not like he’s about to vibrate out of his skin with how keyed up he is. He offers a hand to Xiao Zhan to pull him up. “Now that that’s sorted, wanna grab some dinner?”</p><p>Xiao Zhan gives him a soft little smile, as if Yibo has done something particularly sweet, and takes his hand. Yibo can’t help the fond smile that stretches over his own lips in response.</p><p>---</p><p>It doesn’t work. Yibo tries not to be disappointed, but he really had thought that he would at least be able to get <em>close</em>.</p><p>It was good for a while, though. After Yibo was sure Xiao Zhan had been asleep for at least ten minutes, he’d pulled off his sleep shirt, kicked off his boxers, and got to work, one hand on his dick and the other at his chest. His nipples aren’t particularly sensitive, so he’d had to get a little rough. Then he had started wondering how Xiao Zhan does it, if he pinches and twists his nipples like Yibo does, or if he prefers a gentler touch. Yibo had thought that Xiao Zhan probably prefers to be treated gently, probably runs his hands all over his body as he touches himself, caressing. The mental image had made Yibo’s cock jump.</p><p>But then he had started thinking: what if Xiao Zhan <em>doesn’t</em> like to be treated gently? Maybe Xiao Zhan likes it rough, scratches down his back and fingers in his mouth. Yeah, Xiao Zhan probably likes to be ridden hard and fast, the same way that Yibo likes it. Maybe even with a hand around his throat — but then it had hit him that, once again, he’d been thinking of Xiao Zhan as he was jerking off. This had thrown him off, the rhythm of his hand stuttering. He had given up then, not wanting to examine the sudden change in direction of his fantasies.</p><p>Perhaps asking Xiao Zhan for assistance was a bad idea. It is only natural to think of the person who gives you advice when you’re executing said advice. Even if that advice is to play with your nipples while jacking off. </p><p>All things considered, Yibo does feel like he’s getting closer (no pun intended). He weighs up the relatively major pros (being able to come) and the relatively minor cons (thinking about Xiao Zhan while he comes) and decides to continue trying. Because, really, what straight man hasn’t had a fantasy or two about their very attractive friend? It’s no big deal.</p><p>The next morning at breakfast where Yibo drinks two bottles of green tea and a plate of fruit Xiao Zhan gives him a <em>look</em>, and Yibo shakes his head. He feels a little better now that he has Xiao Zhan to confide in; at least someone can see the struggle he’s going through under the impassive mask of Lan Wangji. And, who knows, maybe the sexual frustration will help him get in character.</p><p>---</p><p>That evening, once dinner has been eaten and everyone has slunk back to their rooms, Xiao Zhan corners Yibo. </p><p>“What went wrong? Why couldn’t you get off?” Xiao Zhan asks while sticking his finger in his eye to remove his contacts. It’s kind of gross to see, so Yibo busies himself rooting for some clean sweatpants to sleep in. God, he hadn’t thought Xiao Zhan would want to <em>talk</em> about it. Although, having a second opinion does reassure Yibo a little, and after two weeks of suffering it’s nice to be able to get it off his chest. </p><p>Yibo shrugs one shoulder, “Just didn’t work.” He doesn’t want to explain how he was horribly distracted by the thought of what Xiao Zhan does when he jacks off. He changes into the sweatpants he’s found and sits in the middle of his bed, trying to not look at Xiao Zhan without making it too obvious.</p><p>Xiao Zhan hums, considering. </p><p>“Have you tried prostate stimulation?”</p><p>Yibo flinches. Not what he was expecting.</p><p>“I’m not putting my fingers up my ass.”</p><p>“Have you tried, though?” Xiao Zhan presses, intent.</p><p>“I’m not–” Yibo’s about to say ‘I’m not gay’, before realising how childish that sounds. “I don’t want anything in my ass,” he says instead. “It’s just preference.”</p><p>“Hm,” Xiao Zhan says, giving Yibo a <em>look</em>. Yibo doesn’t want to try to decipher it. “Always works for me.”</p><p>This is apparently where they’re at in their friendship: Xiao Zhan telling Yibo that he likes to finger himself. Yibo’s eyes flick down to Xiao Zhan’s fingers without his permission, and in that split second all that he processes is the bump of Xiao Zhan’s knuckles, before forcing himself to look away.</p><p>“There’s no point if it freaks you out, though, just a suggestion.” Xiao Zhan’s mouth is curved up into a little smile as if there’s a joke in there somewhere. Yibo is trying extremely hard not to think about Xiao Zhan <em>not</em> freaking out as he slides his fingers past his balls, lower, lower, until–</p><p>“Yeah, I, uh–” Yibo stutters. “I won’t. But thanks.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan’s words flutter around in Yibo’s head, tempting him. Is it really that good? He’s never actually considered anything of this, well, area, and usually when people mention butt stuff he assumes it’s the girl’s butt involved. Theoretically, he knows that the prostate exists, but knowing that Xiao Zhan has hands-on experience with it kind of shifts his view. Maybe it’s not so bad?</p><p>Xiao Zhan has started undressing, Yibo can see the expanse of his ribs, the miles of smooth skin, as he stretches to pull off his socks while still standing. Xiao Zhan is so pale under his clothes, it’s easy to forget that when Yibo only sees his tanned hands and face all day, every day, plus he’s so <em>small</em>, Yibo feels like he could get both hands around his waist easily. The thought settles somewhere in his belly, pleased.</p><p>“You gonna try again tonight?” </p><p>Xiao Zhan looks up as he asks the question, and Yibo has to suppress a jump at being caught looking at him as he undresses, even though Xiao Zhan looks unbothered, just smiling at Yibo in the same sweet way he always does. Yibo licks his lips, aims for a smooth reply.</p><p>“Uh, probably?” Yibo says, not at all smoothly. Xiao Zhan nods once, shucking off his jeans.</p><p>“Cool. I’ll be here if you need me.”</p><p>Yibo doesn’t know what that means. What does that mean? Why would Yibo need Xiao Zhan to give him real-time advice while he jacks off?</p><p>“If I need Xiao-laoshi’s helping hand I’ll be sure to let him know,” Yibo jokes. “I’m sure he has many years of experience that he’d be willing to share with me.”</p><p>This is the kind of banter that they make all the time – Yibo poking jokes at Xiao Zhan’s age and Xiao Zhan acting a wise mentor even though he’s talking out of his ass.</p><p>Xiao Zhan gives him a cheeky grin, eyes crinkling. “<em>Many</em> years of experience, Lao Wang, I know all the tricks in the book, don’t you worry.”</p><p>Yibo doesn’t respond, and Xiao Zhan slides into his bed, apparently finished with the conversation. But Yibo’s not sure if he wants the conversation to be finished. Maybe Xiao Zhan is right and prostate stimulation is the key to curing all ailments? Yibo doesn’t know where to start, though, and doesn’t really want to mess up when his ass is quite literally on the line.</p><p>Most of their evenings are spent chatting over character motivations, going over lines, or playing mobile games, but Xiao Zhan is quiet tonight, and settles down fairly quickly, turning off the lamp next to his bed and snuggling down into the sheets. For a brief moment, Yibo wonders if he’s sleeping early so Yibo has more time to <em>experiment</em>, but quickly shuts down the thought. They’ve had a busy day, Xiao Zhan can sleep early if he needs to, and, really, it’s none of Yibo’s business what time Xiao Zhan goes to sleep. Yibo takes this as his cue to also get into bed, then flicks off his light and settles down, listening to the sound of Xiao Zhan’s rhythmic breathing.</p><p>After a few minutes tick by with Xiao Zhan silent and Yibo lying flat on his back on the bed, the beginnings of arousal stir in Yibo’s belly, a Pavlovian response to being the only one awake. He takes hold of his cock with his left hand and cups his balls with the right, tugging gently. There’s already a simmering of nerves in his chest, but Yibo remembers Xiao Zhan’s words on distracting himself and lets his hand travel lower until his fingers dip between his asscheeks.</p><p>The first touch of his finger against his hole feels like… nothing. Just a dry rub against the puckered skin. He tries moving his finger a little, rubbing like he would on a girl, but it doesn’t feel good at all. He furrows his brow, irritated. The bedroom is quiet and Yibo considers waking Xiao Zhan and asking him what to do, because Xiao Zhan <em>did</em> offer to help. He’d probably explain it slowly, walking through the steps, or perhaps he’d give Yibo a demonstration. Xiao Zhan has nice legs, long and hairy, masculine, and the idea of them spread wide, Xiao Zhan’s hand between them while he tells Yibo to watch, seems like something that Yibo could find himself very much interested in.</p><p>Yibo wonders how many fingers Xiao Zhan uses; just the one seems like it’d be more of a tease than anything else. He licks across his palm, then fists his cock lazily, and continues to tug at his balls with his other hand. Then something else occurs to Yibo.</p><p>If Xiao Zhan likes to finger himself, does that mean he likes to get fucked by men?</p><p>A little grunt escapes his lips as the image of Xiao Zhan on his front, ass up as he gets fucked by some faceless stranger crosses Yibo’s mind. This feels more risky than when he was just trying to keep a low profile and not get caught — what if Xiao Zhan found out that <em>this</em> is what he was thinking about?</p><p>Now completely distracted from the idea of fingering himself, Yibo instead thinks about fingering Xiao Zhan. His ears are hot — surely this is crossing a line — but his cock is dripping precome and it’s the closest Yibo has been in a fortnight. Xiao Zhan would let Yibo arrange him into place, watching him with that flirty cock of his brow as Yibo got to work. When Yibo’s fingers dipped into him, two at once because Xiao Zhan is used to this, he’d gasp and moan, low in his throat, his body welcoming him in–</p><p>“Is it working?”</p><p>Yibo barely suppresses a yell. What the fuck.</p><p>“You’re supposed to be asleep!” Yibo hisses, bringing his hands above the covers. He whips his head to face Xiao Zhan, who is nestled in his sheets with just his face poking out. He looks <em>cute</em>, all sleep-tousled hair and drooping eyelids, which adds a layer of shame to the embarrassment at being caught. Who could jack off to thoughts of someone who looks <em>this</em> cute? </p><p>“I said I’d be here if you needed me,” Xiao Zhan says levelly. Yibo shuffles his knees up so his waning erection is no longer tenting the sheets quite so obviously. “Need any pointers?”</p><p>“No, thank you,” Yibo says, a little waspishly. Obviously, he does not want any pointers. Things were really going quite well before the interruption and now he feels all weird about it. Then he feels bad – Xiao Zhan is only trying to help – and smoothes his hackles down, tries to sound less defensive. “It was going pretty well, actually, I had a good pace going.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan makes a noise, interested. “Are you going to carry on?” </p><p>“What’s with all the questions suddenly? Zhan-ge, go to sleep,” Yibo does feel embarrassed now, and there’s no way he’s going to jack off while Xiao Zhan is apparently <em>listening</em>.  “And don’t listen to me jacking off, it’s weird.” And kind of hot, but that’s neither here nor there. </p><p>Xiao Zhan huffs a little giggle, turning over in the bed so his back is to Yibo. “Whatever you say, Lao Wang, whatever you say.”</p><p>Yibo gets the vague feeling he’s being laughed at. He rolls over so that he is facing the wall, his dick now soft, and all thoughts of masturbating tonight out of mind.</p><p>He always has tomorrow, and this time he’ll make sure that Xiao Zhan is asleep.</p><p>---</p><p>Yibo’s plan for another experimental session – once Xiao Zhan is <em>definitely</em> asleep, this time – is blown out of the water as soon as they enter the hotel room, hot and sticky from the bus ride back.</p><p>“Okay, so I’ve been thinking,” Xiao Zhan starts as soon as the hotel door is closed, toeing off his shoes. “When is the last time that you had actual sex? And came, obviously.”</p><p>Yibo considers this for a moment, racking his brain. “Uh, maybe three months ago?” He really hopes that Xiao Zhan isn’t going to suggest he sleeps with someone because it’s bad enough that he’s not able to come when by himself, never mind having to fake it with someone else. What would he do, quickly run off and throw away an empty condom before she notices? “I don’t want to have sex right now,” Yibo clarifies before Xiao Zhan can suggest it.</p><p>“Easy! I wasn’t suggesting having sex just yet, we might be skipping a couple of steps there. Some people come quicker when they’re with a partner, you see,” Xiao Zhan sits at the top of his bed and gets his phone out of his pocket, scrolling through it. “So, what happened?”</p><p>The last time Yibo had sex was with a girl named Zheng Liying. It was about as good as any other sexual experience he’d had. She was gorgeous, a model, a daughter of some big business owner which he only cared about because it meant that she was safe, that she would keep things confidential, and she had made these weird little squeaky noises as he fucked her. He had been able to come then, though, so maybe Xiao Zhan is right, maybe his hand just won’t cut it anymore and he needs to develop new techniques.</p><p>“We had sex?” Yibo ventures and Xiao Zhan sighs, giving him a flat look. “Gege, do you really want to know all the details?” Yibo gives him a sly look, “Want me to show you my best moves?” </p><p>“Maybe later,” Xiao Zhan counters then tugs off his hoodie, tossing it onto the floor. “I <em>do</em> want to know about what kind of sex you like, though.”</p><p>They’re skirting the line of what Yibo is comfortable with. Although Yibo and Xiao Zhan have grown close these past months on set, and get along like a house on fire, surely there is some kind of limit of what is appropriate for a friend to help with?</p><p>“Ge,” Yibo whines, kneeling down to take off his sneakers so that he doesn’t have to face Xiao Zhan. “Normal sex, I like normal sex.”</p><p>“‘Normal sex’, huh?” Xiao Zhan puts his phone down on the bedside cabinet and gives Yibo one of those ‘I’m thinking deeply’ looks. Yibo groans.</p><p>“I’m going to die, Zhan-ge. My dick is gonna fall off, or my balls are going to explode. What an embarrassing way to die,” Xiao Zhan laughs at him and Yibo continues in misery, “Do you think I should have sex? Go out and find someone who wouldn’t laugh at me if I didn’t come?” It’s an unrealistic idea, but at this point, unrealistic ideas are all he has.</p><p>“I might have something to offer in between you dying and you having sex with a stranger,” Xiao Zhan says, still looking at Yibo in that intense way. “If you would like to try it.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan then bites his lower lip, and Yibo’s eyes catch on the movement. Xiao Zhan has only had good ideas so far, despite the inherent awkwardness of having another guy help you jack off. </p><p>“Sure,” Yibo says.</p><p>“Alright then, come here.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan shimmies back against the headboard and spreads his legs wide, patting his thighs. Surely he doesn’t mean for Yibo to sit between his legs. Yibo goes anyway, intrigued at what Xiao Zhan is going to suggest.</p><p>Yibo gets onto the bed and crawls up until his knees are at the bend of Xiao Zhan’s legs. Xiao Zhan’s expression is unreadable, but his body language is relaxed, calmer than Yibo usually sees him. Meanwhile, Yibo’s chest feels tight in anticipation, and he hopes his frantic pulse isn’t showing in his neck. Surely Xiao Zhan doesn’t mean for <em>them</em> to have sex, right?</p><p>“Lean back against me and face the wall.”</p><p>Yibo does as he is told, turns around so that he sits in the V of Xiao Zhan’s legs, a small distance between their hips. Xiao Zhan’s breath ghosts by his ear as he pulls Yibo’s torso closer towards him, until Yibo’s back is pressed against Xiao Zhan’s chest, and he can feel it rising and falling as he breathes. It reminds him of sex, but that’s the point, he figures, so Yibo tries not to get too caught up in it.</p><p>Once, when he was about seventeen, Yibo and Sengyoun had exchanged tentative handjobs in a similar position, but facing each other. It wasn’t great; Sengyoun had teased Yibo horribly about his lack of stamina when he had come in about five strokes and Yibo had wrestled him to the floor in retaliation for his wounded pride. This isn’t anything like that. This doesn’t feel like two good friends messing around and experimenting.</p><p>Even though they are both fully clothed, Yibo feels terribly exposed. He tries to settle his nerves, not sure if he should make a joke or not. Xiao Zhan really is going above and beyond what Yibo would ever expect from someone in this kind of situation but then again, Xiao Zhan is a really nice guy.</p><p>“Okay, so if you touch yourself now, I can see what you’re doing and maybe give you some pointers? Here,” Xiao Zhan reaches around to tap the inside of Yibo’s thigh, very close to his dick. “Spread your legs a bit.”</p><p>Yibo spreads his legs, which leans more of his weight back against Xiao Zhan’s body. Xiao Zhan hasn’t moved his hand from Yibo’s thigh, and it radiates heat through his shorts and onto his thigh like a brand. The front of his shorts are already a little tented from where his cock has gotten with the program quicker than Yibo’s brain, and he rubs his palm over it. How the fuck did he get here?</p><p>Xiao Zhan moves a little behind him, body leaning forward. When he speaks, his voice sounds closer than before. “That’s good, just over your shorts for now.”  </p><p>Yibo feels overheated but no longer shy about it. He lets his legs stretch out further as he massages over his hard cock. If Xiao Zhan insists on watching him, he may as well do a good job, so Yibo tips his head back and curls his toes as he gets into it, rubbing the length of his cock through his shorts.</p><p>Yibo feels his breath picking up as he gets more turned on, and Xiao Zhan was right; having someone else there <em>does</em> help. Xiao Zhan is pressed up close, a hot line against his back, and his breath ghosts over the shell of Yibo’s ear, sending little shivers down his spine. </p><p>With a muffled groan Yibo grabs his cock, causing the slippery material of his shorts to cling close, hiding nothing. Xiao Zhan hums from behind him.</p><p>“Big,” Xiao Zhan mumbles, fingers flexing on Yibo’s thigh like he wants to grab something. “How’re you feeling?”</p><p>“Like I wanna actually touch my dick,” Yibo says, still rubbing slowly.</p><p>“Push your shorts down then.” Yibo doesn’t even have to think about it. He lifts his hips and pushes his shorts and briefs down over his ass and his cock springs free, fully hard. Yibo doesn’t really feel embarrassed about Xiao Zhan seeing his cock, because he knows he looks good, and Xiao Zhan obviously agrees because he brings his other hand around so that both are spread over Yibo’s hips like he’s holding him in place. “Don’t go too fast, remember what I said about rushing things.”</p><p>Yibo breathes heavily and fists his cock, toes curling at the sensation of his warm palm. He stares down the length of his own body, at the cut of his tensed abdominal muscles, the thatch of his pubes, the jut of his cock. Yibo suddenly <em>has</em> to hear that he looks good, he wants Xiao Zhan to say it.</p><p>“How do I look?” Yibo asks, just this side of coy. “Good, right?”</p><p>“You know how you look,” Xiao Zhan says mildly, not taking the bait. Yibo huffs and picks up his pace, arching back a little.</p><p>“I want you to tell me though, Zhan-ge. Tell me I look good.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan’s amused exhale ghosts past Yibo’s neck, drawing goosebumps.</p><p>“You look good, Bo-ge, very handsome.”</p><p>The complement burns low in Yibo’s belly and he hums in satisfaction. One of Xiao Zhan’s thumbs stokes the sensitive skin of his hipbone and it eggs Yibo on, his hand picking up speed. Xiao Zhan makes a little noise from behind him when precome starts to bead at the crown of Yibo’s cock.</p><p>“Your cock’s so red,” Xiao Zhan says, and the stupid comment throws Yibo’s pace off.</p><p>“It’s ‘cause I haven’t got off in two weeks. Yours would be red too,” Yibo huffs, gripping tighter, moving faster. “Do you have any lube?”</p><p>Xiao Zhan is passing him a small tube from under his pillow before Yibo even finishes his question. He squeezes a generous amount directly onto his dick, working it down his shaft. </p><p>The change in friction feels great and Yibo’s toes curl in pleasure, sagging back against Xiao Zhan even more, practically slouched in his lap. Xiao Zhan’s legs press warm and firm against Yibo’s sides and Yibo’s legs are constrained by the shorts and briefs around his thighs.</p><p>“That’s better, right?” Xiao Zhan asks. His mouth is pressed against Yibo’s jaw and the proximity send small shivers rolling down his back and to his nipples. “Do you want me to help out?”</p><p>The idea of Xiao Zhan touching his dick, his hand moving in tandem with Yibo’s own, sends sparks of heat through his body, and Yibo doesn’t even process the question before it leaves his mouth. “Zhan-ge, are you getting off on this?”</p><p>Xiao Zhan huffs a laugh against Yibo’s cheek, then moves his mouth along Yibo’s jaw with a little more pressure, not quite a kiss. He carries on slowly fisting his cock, the slick sound loud as Yibo waits for Xiao Zhan to answer.</p><p>“I’m helping out a friend,” Xiao Zhan says, which doesn’t answer the question. “Don’t you want to get off?”</p><p>Yibo <em>does</em> want to get off, and he almost gives in to it, but he wants an answer more. </p><p>“Zhan-ge,” Yibo sighs, drawing it out into a breathy moan, purposely suggestive. “Are you helping me because you’re a good friend, or because you’re attracted to me?” Yibo doesn’t know why it’s so easy to cross the line between banter and flirting – maybe there had never been a line there at all. “I wouldn’t mind, I know I’m very handsome, even you said so.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan pinches his thigh viciously and Yibo squirms. “Wang Yibo, do you want me to suck your dick or not?”</p><p>Wait a second, did Xiao Zhan say he’d suck his dick?</p><p>“What–? Gege, you– suck my dick?” Yibo’s hand stops moving over his cock and he turns over his shoulder to try to look at Xiao Zhan. “Are you joking?” Xiao Zhan shouldn’t joke like that – because yes, yes Yibo would <em>love</em> to have his dick sucked.</p><p>“Would I joke about this?” Xiao Zhan asks, and there’s a smile in his voice. “The opportunity to suck Lao Wang’s cock?”</p><p>This seems a little – this is normal, right? Or maybe it’s not normal? Most of the guys Yibo has spent time with are either his fellow trainees under the watchful eye of management, or his co-stars in varying dramas that he barely exchanged words with outside of shooting. He tries to think about how many of them would offer to suck his dick, which, now that he thinks about it, is probably quite a few of them. But it’s different when it’s happening, when the offer is there in front of him, and Xiao Zhan is still waiting for an answer.</p><p>“If you want to,” Yibo says trepidatiously, not wanting to sound too eager. “I wouldn’t mind.”</p><p>“Shove over then,” Xiao Zhan pushes at Yibo’s hips. “Let me get off the bed.”</p><p>Oh, Xiao Zhan wants to be on his knees? Yibo feels like he’s been in a state of surprise and arousal all evening. At this point, he just wants to get on with it, do whatever it is that gets him there. Still, he can’t quite trample down his excitement as Xiao Zhan slides off the bed and onto the floor, looking up at Yibo expectantly.</p><p>Yibo kicks off his shorts and shuffles to the edge of the bed, palming broadly at his dick to remove as much of the lube as possible, wiping it on the bedsheets. He lets his legs spread wide, making room for Xiao Zhan between them. </p><p>“I should be good at this, so hopefully it should get you off,” Xiao Zhan says with a cheeky grin and then ducks forward towards Yibo’s crotch.</p><p>Yibo doesn’t have time to wonder what that means before Xiao Zhan’s tongue is darting across the tip of his cock.</p><p>“Ah!” Yibo gasps and grabs the bedsheets. “Fuck, ge, gimme some warning.”</p><p>“Was ‘I’m going to suck your dick’ not enough?” Xiao Zhan asks, mouth pressed against Yibo’s cock, his voice sending little vibrations along it. Xiao Zhan then smirks, tilts his head, and says, “Wang Yibo, I’m going to suck your cock now, be prepared,” then presses the head of Yibo’s cock into his mouth with a little bob of his head.</p><p>“Nh—!” Yibo bites down on a noise as Xiao Zhan <em>expertly</em> sucks his dick. Yibo’s socked toes curl against the carpet as Xiao Zhan alternates between twirling his tongue around the head to taking the entire length of Yibo’s cock down his throat, swallowing noisily.</p><p>Yibo looks down at the top of Xiao Zhan’s head and shifts a little. He likes getting head, and this is by far the best blowjob he’s ever received, but he is also very aware of the fact that it is <em>Xiao Zhan</em>, his friend and costar, who’s currently tonguing his frenulum in tiny circles. Xiao Zhan’s mouth is hot, so hot, and Yibo is so wound up he feels like he’s going to pull a muscle from resisting the urge to thrust upwards into the gentle suction.</p><p>Yibo’s hands are curled into fists on either side of his legs, and he startles a little when Xiao Zhan cups his own hands over them and pulls back, leaving Yibo’s cock bobbing in the air, shiny with spit.</p><p>“Relax, Yibo,” Xiao Zhan says and uncurls Yibo’s hands with his own. “You can touch my head if you think it’d help.”</p><p>Then Xiao Zhan ducks back down, taking Yibo’s cock halfway down in one movement. Yibo quickly takes Xiao Zhan up on his offer and gently slides both hands into Xiao Zhan’s dark hair, careful not to pull. It’s thick and soft and Yibo can feel little clumps of wig glue that haven't been washed out properly, but it <em>is</em> grounding. Yibo closes his eyes, tries not to think too hard about it as Xiao Zhan swallows around him, sucking his dick down even further. Fuck, his mouth. Privately, Yibo has always thought that Xiao Zhan has a cute mouth, with the flirty curve of his lips when he smiles and that mole just underneath. He hadn’t thought about what it would feel like wrapped around his cock. Nonetheless, he’s finding out the answer, which is: extremely good.</p><p>Yibo’s as hard as ever, and although the slow and even suction is nice, he doesn’t think that slow and steady is going to make him come. He’s not sure how to say this though, so instead, he tentatively presses Xiao Zhan’s head down, encouraging him to take his cock deeper. Xiao Zhan makes a little noise but does take him in further until the head of Yibo’s dick is pressing against the back of Xiao Zhan’s throat.</p><p>“Ge,” Yibo mumbles and tips his head down to look at Xiao Zhan. He’s not expecting for Xiao Zhan to be looking back up at him through his eyelashes, eye’s half-lidded, his lips almost at the base of Yibo’s cock. It’s possibly the hottest thing Yibo’s ever seen. Then Xiao Zhan closes his eyes and bobs his head, tongue rubbing along the underside, and then he does it again, and Yibo’s fingers curl into his hair, guiding his speed. “Shit.”</p><p>Yibo tilts his head back, sighing in pleasure, and his breath comes a little heavier, and fuck, is he finally going to be able to come? Will Xiao Zhan let him come in his mouth, would he swallow? He feels like he’s skirting the edge, and then Xiao Zhan pushes his head all the way down until his nose is buried in Yibo’s pubes and Yibo’s cockhead is pressing against the back of his throat, and Yibo unthinkingly tugs at Xiao Zhan’s hair, harder than he intended to.</p><p>Xiao Zhan then makes a sharp noise around his cock, the vibration sending shocks of pleasure up Yibo’s spine, and Yibo gasps, his hips rolling up to fuck into Xiao Zhan’s mouth. Then Yibo freezes, his cock still pressed to the back of Xiao Zhan’s throat, his fingers still grasping at his hair. Shit, shit, he hadn’t meant to fuck his throat like that, that must’ve hurt. Yibo tugs gently at Xiao Zhan’s head, pulling him off his cock and looking down at him wide-eyed.</p><p>“Shit, Zhan-ge, I’m so sorry,” Yibo apologises, and his voice comes out an octave deeper than usual – a real sex voice. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Xiao Zhan says, and his voice is a little scratchy from where Yibo had just fucked his throat, and that’s <em>really</em> fucking hot. “I wasn’t expecting you to pull my hair like that.”</p><p>Shit, that was so bad. Yibo hadn’t meant to get rough with him, hadn’t meant to pull his hair and <em>fuck his throat</em>. Xiao Zhan is still on his knees in front of Yibo, mouth shiny and red. He’s sweating, perspiration on his temples, and fuck, he looks hotter than half the girls Yibo has slept with and he’s still fully dressed. Yibo’s cock has softened ever so slightly while he’s been distracted by freaking out.</p><p>“Gege, I’m really sorry,” Yibo says again, because he is sorry, if not for hurting Xiao Zhan then definitely for cutting the best blowjob of his life short. “Are you sure you’re okay? I’ll get you something to drink,” Shit, they have shooting tomorrow, if Yibo has fucked up Xiao Zhan’s throat there’ll be all hell to pay.</p><p>“You want to stop?” Xiao Zhan sounds surprised, as if he didn’t cry out in pain during a friendly bro-job. Yibo blinks and Xiao Zhan unfolds himself up off the floor, and Yibo looks to the side to avoid being face to face with Xiao Zhan’s crotch. “Yibo, look, I, uh. God,” he rubs the back of his neck with one hand and gives a quick laugh. “It’s just I wasn’t expecting you to- um- pull my hair like that. It was good.”</p><p>Good?</p><p>“Didn’t it hurt?” Yibo asks, and Xiao Zhan sits next to him on the bed, before giving him a little grin. It’s very distracting when his mouth is swollen and red. </p><p>“No, I mean I liked it.”</p><p>Yibo’s brain goes blank for a second. “You— what?”</p><p>“I liked it, I like it when my partners pull my hair.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan says it so matter-of-fact, not an ounce of embarrassment, as if Yibo should have known, somehow. Oh, that hadn’t been a noise of pain, it had been a <em>moan</em>. Xiao Zhan had moaned while sucking his cock.</p><p>Yibo swallows, his mouth very suddenly dry. “I, uh– I see.”</p><p>What can he say to that? He kind of wants to try it again, see what Xiao Zhan’s moans sound like when they’re not muffled by his cock.</p><p>“I don’t mind you being a little rough with me, Lao Wang, I can take it,” Xiao Zhan quips, and then the fucker <em>winks</em>. Yibo doesn’t say anything, but it doesn’t seem to deter Xiao Zhan at all, who stretches his arms over his head and cracks his back. “On that note, do you want to…?” he gestures to Yibo’s dick, now mostly soft, and Yibo suppresses the urge to cover himself with a hand.</p><p>“No, it’s fine, I’ll survive another night,” Yibo tries for casual.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Xiao Zhan asks, and Yibo is very tempted to take him up on the offer – to straddle his shoulders and fuck his mouth, hand fisted in his hair like Xiao Zhan <em>apparently likes</em>. He wants it so much that his hands shake, and that’s all the more reason to put an end to it now. “I promise I won’t bite.”</p><p>“I think that’s enough ‘experimentation’ for tonight, gege,” Yibo says. Xiao Zhan makes a <em>face</em>, but Yibo, suddenly feeling drained, desperate to simply get to sleep, doesn’t have the energy to decipher it. “I’m sure I’m not coming any time soon.”</p><p>“If you’re certain,” Xiao Zhan’s voice is just about back to normal, as if nothing had ever happened. “Then sleep well, Lao Wang, I’ll see you in the morning.”</p><p>Yibo recognises a dismissal when he hears one, and stumbles back to his own bed, getting under the covers immediately as if that will somehow help block out the knowledge that Xiao Zhan <em>does</em> like it rough. “‘Night, Lao Xiao,” Yibo mumbles into the quiet of the room and gets no reply.</p><p>That night, Yibo lies in bed, trying desperately to not think of the vibration of Xiao Zhan’s moan against his cock, or how his dark eyes had been, half-lidded and shimmering, as he pulled back, lips red and swollen from sucking his cock. It doesn't go well, especially with Xiao Zhan only a few meters away, just as distracting in his sleep as he is when he’s awake. </p><p>With an internal groan, Yibo rolls over and buries his face in his pillow, frustrated out of his mind and unable to erase the memory of exactly how Xiao Zhan’s mouth feels around his cock.</p><p>---</p><p>Yibo can’t stop thinking about Xiao Zhan’s mouth all day during filming. He’s defended himself internally: surely Lan Wangji would constantly be thinking about Wei Wuxian sucking his cock, so it only makes sense for Yibo to do the same when he’s in character, but partway through the day he gets taken aside and told to look ‘less intense’ for the next scene. He just can’t help it; Xiao Zhan’s mouth is magical.</p><p>That may be an exaggeration, Xiao Zhan’s mouth is probably completely average, but there’s something about the way he had sucked Yibo’s cock that has altered Yibo’s worldview. Probably permanently.</p><p>“Lao Wang, get out the way,” Xiao Zhan shoves at Yibo playfully, knocking him out of his reverie. Yibo internally lets out a breath; he’d been worried all day that Xiao Zhan would bring up what happened the previous night, but he’d been his usual bouncy self and had even let Yibo drink half of his tea without his usual complaint. </p><p>Yibo moves aside and allows Xiao Zhan to use his keycard to open the hotel room door. They’re barely inside the room when Xiao Zhan speaks up.</p><p>“How are you feeling today, Yibo?”</p><p>“Alright, I suppose. Hot,” Yibo says, instead of ‘extremely sexually frustrated and unable to stop thinking about shoving my cock down your throat, what about you?’. Xiao Zhan nods and slings his bag down at the foot of his bed.</p><p>“So, if you’re up for it, I have another suggestion,” Xiao Zhan says, and once again Yibo finds himself thinking about his mouth. He’s kind of accepted that he is just going to have to suffer through filming insufferably horny. It’s not such a problem that it’s majorly affecting his acting. Sure it’s a little depressing, but aside from that, is it really such an issue?</p><p>“Zhan-ge, I think I’m ready to admit defeat in this case,” Yibo says, going to sit cross-legged on his bed. “It’s fine, you don’t need to keep worrying about me.”</p><p>“But Bo-ge,” Xiao Zhan starts, stretching out on his own bed, his arms above his head. “I really think this one might work.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan is really invested in this, it seems. Yibo feels a little bit gross taking advantage of Xiao Zhan’s kindness when he isn’t aware that Yibo has spent all day thinking about fucking his mouth, but Yibo is only so strong, and Xiao Zhan’s suggestions so far have slowly been getting him closer to the edge. So he agrees. “Fine, tell me.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan perks up, rolling onto his side to face Yibo. “Okay, so remember all the ‘you need to be distracted, too much focus on your dick, blah-blah-blah?’” Yibo nods. “Right, so what if we just ignore your dick completely but do other things?”</p><p>“Other things?” The nipple stuff was good but Yibo doubts he can come from just having his nipples touched. Also, when did this suddenly become a ‘we’ situation?</p><p>“I was thinking of kissing, maybe a bit of frottage?”</p><p>Kissing is not something Yibo had considered with Xiao Zhan, but now that he thinks of it, the idea is a very good one. Xiao Zhan’s mouth is soft and plush, and his tongue felt so good against his cock, so the idea of it in his mouth is–</p><p>“Yes,” Yibo blurts out, “Yes, let’s do it.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan grins and taps the bed next to him. “Then what are you waiting for?”</p><p>Yibo feels like he should be nervous as he makes the walk from his bed to Xiao Zhan’s — he’s just agreed to kiss a man! And not just any man! Xiao Zhan! — but it’s no effort at all to crawl up onto Xiao Zhan’s bed and lie next to him, their bodies stretched out. From here, Yibo is more aware of their height difference, scant inches amplified by the way Yibo’s toes brush Xiao Zhan’s ankles.</p><p>“Hi,” Yibo says.</p><p>“Hey,” Xiao Zhan echoes and leans in.</p><p>The first touch of their lips shocks Yibo a little. He’d expected it to maybe be different with a man, but Xiao Zhan’s mouth is warm and soft, and he sucks Yibo’s bottom lip into his mouth in a way that makes Yibo sigh. It’s easy to open his mouth to Xiao Zhan’s tongue and push closer so that their bodies are pressed together, Yibo’s knee in between Xiao Zhan’s legs.</p><p>“That’s it,” Xiao Zhan mumbles, their lips brushing as he speaks, “just focus on me.” He slots a hand into Yibo’s hair and uses it to keep Yibo’s face close as he kisses him again, mouth open, tongue wet and hot. It’s really good, surprisingly good, and Yibo finds himself unconsciously rolling his hips a little, grinding up against Xiao Zhan’s thigh.</p><p>With a surge of boldness, Yibo flips them over so that Xiao Zhan is below him and oh, he’s utterly powerless against the thrum of arousal that fills him as he presses down flat against him, chest to groin. He bites at Xiao Zhan’s lip, then sucks it into his mouth, and Xiao Zhan grabs Yibo’s ass with both hands, tugging him close as he grinds up against him. This is a position he’s more familiar with, and while Xiao Zhan may not have tits for him to squeeze, he still makes a soft noise when Yibo brushes his thumb over where his nipple has hardened under his shirt.</p><p>“Knew you’d be sensitive,” Yibo mumbles. Xiao Zhan’s breath comes out in a shaky exhale as Yibo mouths over his jaw, down to his neck. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you. All the things you told me to do, I couldn’t stop thinking about you doing them.” Yibo scrapes his teeth ever so gently against Xiao Zhan’s jugular, wishes he could bite down against the skin, mark him up. “When you told me to finger myself, fuck, Zhan-ge, I nearly died.” </p><p>The words tumble out of him without control, but Xiao Zhan lets out a soft groan in what he now recognizes is pleasure.  </p><p>Xiao Zhan undulates his hips and tips his head to the side to allow Yibo to kiss down his throat. Yibo is sweating despite the air-con, his shirt sticky at the small of his back and damp at the back of his neck. He doesn’t know how much of it is just down to how fucking sexy Xiao Zhan is. He has none of the curves that Yibo likes, and he’s far too tall for Yibo to even properly pin down, but there’s just something so sensual about the way that he flexes beneath Yibo, and he has no idea how he’s missed it until now.</p><p>“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan says, and in a fit of what must be madness, Yibo fists his hand into Xiao Zhan’s hair and tugs, yanking his head to the side. Xiao Zhan keens, legs wiggling where he’s trapped below Yibo and erection is digging into the crease of Yibo’s thigh, hard and hot. Yibo’s breath catches at the press of it, and then his breath is fully knocked out of him when Xiao Zhan exhales on a moan, “Yeah, pull my hair.”</p><p>Shit. Shit. Yibo feels like he’s about to shake apart, his hand still holding Xiao Zhan in place by his hair. </p><p>“Yeah?” Yibo asks, giving another little pull. Xiao Zhan’s eyes are wide and glassy, his lips kiss-bitten. Yibo wants to hold Xiao Zhan down, to run his hands all over his body, to press a finger between those swollen lips, to fuck him with his fingers and his cock. These thoughts sit warm in his belly, sending coils of want licking up his spine. “Want me to get rough with you, gege?”</p><p>Xiao Zhan surges upwards, licking into Yibo’s mouth with a groan.</p><p>“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan weaves his hands up to hold Yibo close and pants into his ear. “Do anything you want to me.”</p><p>Fuck, if Xiao Zhan keeps talking like that, Yibo is going to come in his pants like a teenager, or more like someone who hasn’t gotten off in over two weeks. Yibo tugs Xiao Zhan’s head back a little more, keeping him a teasing distance away so that he can’t quite close the gap between their mouths. Xiao Zhan is grinding his hips in little circles, probably unconsciously, and Yibo feels another surge of helpless arousal at just how affected Xiao Zhan is.</p><p>“Xiao Zhan, if you keep talking like that you’ll make me come,” Yibo gasps and rolls down into Xiao Zhan, the press of their cocks so fucking hot, like nothing Yibo has experienced before. </p><p>“That’s the idea, baby,” Xiao Zhan huffs out, and their teeth clack together as Yibo dives in to kiss the words out of his mouth. Yibo can barely keep it together, makes these little whines that he tries to muffle in Xiao Zhan’s neck. “You can come, Yibo, go on, come on me.”</p><p>Yibo scrabbles on top of Xiao Zhan, grinding down desperately as he finally, <em>finally</em>, comes. His stomach muscles clench tight as he spasms. He grabs Xiao Zhan tight and pants into his neck as he feels his underwear fill with come, hot and wet and so much of it, like it’s never going to stop. Yibo’s ears ring with the pleasure and he’s sure he’s making a noise, but can’t stop it. Then, Xiao Zhan’s hands grab his ass and tug Yibo close, grinding his spent and sensitive dick against him.</p><p>“Yibo, Yibo, fuck that was so fucking– oh my god, that was so hot, I’m gonna– fuck, you came so much, I can feel it, fuck,” Xiao Zhan is desperately mumbling nonsense in his ear as he squirms beneath Yibo. Yibo can barely move, just presses closer, and then Xiao Zhan shudders and gasps, and collapses back against the sheets.</p><p>Then Yibo starts laughing. Xiao Zhan joins him after a few moments, his arms coming to wrap around Yibo’s shaking shoulders and hold him close.</p><p>“I can’t believe I fucking came in my pants, ugh,” Yibo groans into Xiao Zhan’s neck, not yet wanting to get up but — fucking hell — he did come a <em>lot</em>, and that come is rapidly cooling uncomfortably against his soft dick. Ugh. “Just from kissing too, this is so stupid.”</p><p>“It’s hot, though,” Xiao Zhan says, his hand trailing over Yibo’s T-shirt from his shoulders to his tailbone, then back up. “And uh, me too, and I don’t have the excuse of not getting off for two weeks.”</p><p>Yibo snorts and pushes up onto his elbows, looks down at Xiao Zhan. He is smiling, all soft and sated, and Yibo’s heart does a funny little spasm in his chest. This is the only time he’s going to get to see this particular expression on Xiao Zhan’s face, his goofy post-orgasm smile, and he tries to commit it to memory the best he can. </p><p>“What’s with that look?” Xiao Zhan asks, cocking a brow. Yibo can’t help dipping down to press a chaste kiss against Xiao Zhan’s mouth, one final touch.</p><p>“Thanks for your help, gege. I won’t trouble you with this any more.”</p><p>The words taste bitter as he says them, but Yibo is proud of the way that his voice remains steady and detached. It’s fine, it’s over.</p><p>“What?” Xiao Zhan sits up too. And then they are both sitting there, Yibo’s legs spread across Xiao Zhan’s, looking at each other in confusion. “This was good, right? Why do you want to stop?”</p><p>Yibo can’t help the incredulous expression that passes his face. “What do you mean ‘why do I want to stop’? I’ve come! It’s finished!”</p><p>Xiao Zhan presses his mouth into a thin line and takes a quick breath, about to say something — thinks better of it — then says instead, “You mean you weren’t using this as an excuse to fool around?”</p><p>Yibo feels the missing piece click into place. Oh. <em>Oh</em>, Xiao Zhan isn’t just being nice. Xiao Zhan wasn’t just weirdly invested in Yibo’s sexual issues. All of a sudden, Yibo feels very young, and very naive.</p><p>He must be quiet for too long because Xiao Zhan is looking a little bit terrified now.</p><p>“Oh, god, Yibo, I’m so sorry, I should have checked to make sure we were on the same page.” All of the previous post-orgasmic bliss seems to have evaporated, replaced with concern. “Sure, sure, of course we can stop.”</p><p>Yibo gets off of Xiao Zhan’s lap and stands at the foot of the bed. Xiao Zhan won’t meet his eyes and slides off the bed on wobbly legs, a very noticeable wet patch on the front of his shorts. </p><p>Does Yibo want to stop? Xiao Zhan is fucking gorgeous, and these past few days have included some of the best and most intense sex Yibo has ever had. If they talked about it, if they worked something out, Yibo could kiss him like this every day. They could <em>get off</em> every day. Yibo doesn’t want to stop, and the realisation grips him around the chest, panicky.</p><p>“We don’t have to,” Yibo says, louder than he means to. Xiao Zhan whips around to look at him.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“We don’t have to stop. I mean, why mess with a good thing?” Yibo says, and Xiao Zhan swallows a couple of times before answering.</p><p>“I don’t think I can do casual sex, Yibo.”</p><p>This feels stupid, like they’ve done things in reverse. Of course Xiao Zhan doesn’t do casual sex, that’s the most in-character thing that Yibo has ever heard from him.</p><p>“Do you like me?” Yibo asks, and Xiao Zhan’s ears turn red. “I think it was your fault I couldn’t get off,” Yibo continues, “I kept thinking of you every time I tried to jack off, and thought it was really weird. I thought– Don’t laugh!”</p><p>Yibo hits  Xiao Zhan’s arm, but Xiao Zhan continues <em>laughing</em> at him.</p><p>“You kept thinking of me while jacking off? Wang Yibo, I’m honoured!”</p><p>Yibo groans, “Ugh, you’re so annoying. Here I am, baring my heart,” Yibo smacks his chest for emphasis, “sitting in my own come, and you laugh at me?”</p><p>This just causes Xiao Zhan to laugh even harder and Yibo shoves him back against the bed, starting to grin too.</p><p>Splayed back on Yibo’s bed, Xiao Zhan unbuttons his soiled jeans and adjusts himself through them. “To answer your question, yes, Yibo, I do like you. I don’t just go around sucking the dicks of all my co-stars, you know. I may be a good friend but I’m not <em>that</em> nice.”</p><p>Yibo slowly lowers himself so he is lying next to Xiao Zhan, hopelessly trying for casual.</p><p>“I thought you were just nice.” </p><p>“Mm, I gather that now,” Xiao Zhan darts forward to kiss Yibo, soft and sweet with just a hint of tongue, grazing against his top lip. “So, not just being nice, would you be up for doing this again?”</p><p>Yibo smiles and cups Xiao Zhan’s jaw with one hand, “I guess it all depends on if you can make me come again. Who knows, it might’ve been a fluke.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan gives him a sly little smirk, an expression Yibo is intimately familiar with, and gets the feeling that he’s going to see much more of in the coming months. “Want to test that out now, preferably without clothes that are soaked in come?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wahoooo i hope everyone enjoyed!!!! <a href="https://twitter.com/kinkywrists">think about yizhan with me</a> &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>